


[Podfic] Under the Bridge (the persistence of trauma)

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of superhumandisasters Up Close Ache [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Service, Sexual Frustration, not that you'd ever forget Pierce is the Worst but man is he ever, resilient Winter Soldier, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of superhumandisasters' 'Under the Bridge (the persistence of trauma)'.
 
    Washington DC, 1994.Alexander Pierce remembers touching the jaguar.
    In the garden, a piece of darkness detaches itself from the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Bridge (the persistence of trauma)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210561) by [superhumandisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters). 



Author: superhumandisasters  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:049:35  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Under%20the%20Bridge%20%28the%20persistence%20of%20trauma%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [superhumandisasters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
